


He's Hot

by haanon



Series: You're My Soulmate, Soulmate [1]
Category: A.C.E, A.C.E kpop - Fandom, ACE - Fandom, ACE kpop
Genre: Fluff, I need to be stopped, M/M, Soulmate AU, i love wowson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: Inked on his wrist, forever, he may add, were the words 'holy shit, he's hot'.





	He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> throwing up wowson like usual
> 
> inspired by this prompt on tumblr!!  
> "Your soulmate's first impression/thoughts about you is written on your body"  
> http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus

The shrill of an alarm rang through the air, causing the dark haired boy to reach over and grab his phone from the nightstand that was by his bed. He groaned, turning the alarm off completely, before looking up at the ceiling. He picked up his phone once more, the numbers reading ' _6:00 A.M_ '.

"It's way too damn early for this," Seyoon groaned, ruffling his hair. He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He could smell breakfast being made and followed the scent, leading him to the kitchen. After a few minutes of flipping, his roommate turned off the stove and placed the eggs and bacon onto the plate.

"How the fuck can you do this everyday, Chan?" Seyoon finally asked as Yoochan, his nickname Chan, sat down the plates onto the counter.

"You get used to it after a while, hyung," he shrugged, sitting down and stuffing his mouth with food. "And in plus, you're only doing it for today."

Kim Seyoon was a music major, planning to produce his own compositions once he graduated from college. The man usually went to his afternoon classes, allowing him to work on his compositions in the morning and go to classes in the evening. However, his professor decided that for this upcoming project, his music and dance students should collaborate to form a performance. Seyoon had gotten his partner's number from his teacher, and they (more like his partner) decided to meet up this morning. His name was Kim Byeongkwan, an aspiring dancer and _very_ cheerful when texting ( _who uses that many emoticons, anyways?_ ).

"Hey, hyung," Chan started, swallowing the mouthful of food he had in his mouth. "Do you think he might be your soulmate?"

Seyoon froze and his eyes trailed over to the inside of his right wrist. Your soulmate's first thoughts about you were tattooed on your wrist at the age of thirteen, and it would burn slightly once you met your soulmate. He had seen cute soulmate tattoos - like Chan's, which said _he's as bright as the sun_  - but his, well... was not his favorite tattoo.

"Holy shit, he's hot!" Chan teased, reciting his tattoo's words. Seyoon reached over and smacked the younger boy's head, earning a whine from the latter.

Inked on his wrist, _forever,_ he may add, were the words _holy shit, he's hot_. Seyoon always made sure to cover his wrist whenever he was outside, due to the weird stares he would get. He remembered when he was younger, he was always required to cover up his tattoo.

"Probably not. But if he is, I'm giving him a good earful," Seyoon promised, placing his empty plate in the sink. He took out his wristband from his jacket pocket and put it on, making sure it was covering his tattoo. He grabbed his bag and said his goodbye to Chan, slamming the door shut.

The campus wasn't far away, allowing Seyoon to walk calmly, losing himself in his thoughts. After a few minutes, he arrived at the heart of the campus, where other students sat around the water fountain, studying and drinking their first coffee of the day. He looked around and a ball of blonde hair caught his eye.

The other man was sitting on the ledge of the fountain, his legs swinging back and forth. He was smiling brightly, to the point Seyoon wanted to smile along with him. His presence was overwhelming and Seyoon found himself drawn to the stranger.

 _'He looks like... A little a puppy,'_ Seyoon thought, smiling slightly to himself. _'He's cute.'_

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he found a text from Byeongkwan.

_Are you here yet??（^人^）I'm waiting near the fountain. Is that you standing there, smiling at your phone?_

Seyoon looked up, his cheeks feeling hot, to see the blonde waving wildly, causing the other students to give him weird looks. He walked over quickly, pushing his hat down in embarrassment.

"Holy shit, you're hotter up close," Byeongkwan blurted out, and Seyoon immediately gave him a shocked look.

"E-Excuse me?" Seyoon stuttered and the other man covered his mouth with both hands quickly.

"Sorry, that just kind of flew out of my mouth!" Byeongkwan apologized, but Seyoon reached over to grab one of his hands.

He felt a slight burn, causing both of them to pull away from each other quickly. Byeongkwan had his mouth open like a fish, surprise clearly evident in his features (his _adorable_ features, Seyoon would add). Seyoon uncovered his wristband, showing Byeongkwan his tattoo and earning a gasp in return. Byeonkwan shyly showed his wrist as well, the black ink revealing the words _'he looks like a little puppy'_. Seyoon nodded, unable to keep the cheshire grin off his face.

After a few moments of staring at each other and their marks, Seyoon reached over once again and interlocked their fingers together. He could feel his heart beating quickly and his chest was swelling with adoration for the other male.

"Um... Hi," Byeongkwan said shyly, squeezing his hand gently. Seyoon could see that the blonde's cheeks were dusted with tinge of pink. "I guess we're soulmates, right?"

"Yeah," Seyoon grinned, leaning over to meet his lips with his soulmate's. "I guess we are."

 


End file.
